Playing NASU
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Madotsuki was always alone in her room and just dreamed or played NASU. But suddenly someone comes up to her balcony and enteres her room. First she didn't like it, but later it feels different. (One-Shot) (Mainly friendship, but there could be slight Madoro/Madotsuki x Robin(m.))


Madotsuki woke up. Like always. How long has she slept? She didn't know, but it had to be until morning since the sun was shining into her room.  
>She was in the middle of the discover of her dreams, but a Toriningen caught her and caged her in. No way out. She had to wake up.<br>She sat up. "I don't feel very sleepy now". sje said to herself. "Maybee the Trois noticed and wanted me to wake up. I don't know if I should be thankful or not."  
>How long has it been that she went outside the last time? It could have been years! But that didn't interest her. She didn't like the outside world. Also other people. Madotsuki wasn't the most socialed person. That's why she stayed at her room and rejected visit... Actually.<br>She sent everybody home who wanted to talk to her. Just one boy was hard to get away. She didn't know him. Or she didn't remmeber his face. One of these things. How their chats always go on?

_Madotsuki played her only NES game "NASU" in her room. Actually she is left in peace and enjoyes too play it, but not this time. She heard:"Hey! I want to talk to you!"  
>"No, I don't go to the balcony", she wisperd to herself. "Not this time. Pretend like you're slepping. Or overhear him."<br>"Come out! I know you're awake! I hear you playing something!", he yelled. She didn't replie, just turned the volume up.  
>"I know you hear me! So please come out!", he shouted. Louder than before. The girl wanted to ignore him, but couldn't. Why? She doesn't want to talk, just be alone. Like always.<br>"I don't go out until he leaves", she said and continued playing.  
>"If you don't I'll come back with a ledder and climb up to you! Than you have to talk!", he threatened her. But it didn't sound very much like that. Friendly, a lot friendly.<br>Mado gluped for a second and was a bit shocked. He never did, but she was afraid that he may does it. And she didn't like visit at all! She hated it more than talking to him from the balcony. She had no choice.  
>She paused the game, went on her balcony and looked down. He stood there and looked up to her.<br>"So you have finally decieded to come out!", he screamed up to her. "I had no choice!", she answerd. "I don't like visit! And you know that!"  
>"Yeah, but it's not good to be alone!"<br>"It is good for me! Why are you always coming anyway? You don't know me, we didn't introduce to each other, but you still do."  
>"No special reason. And you rejected to introduce, so."<br>Mado just brought out a "Hmph". Sadly he was right about that. And why she should care about that anyway? She doesn't want to know, so no problem.  
>"What are you playing?", the white haired boy asked her. "You seem to enjoy it!" "You don't have to know! I don't tell strangers about that!", she answerd a bit annoyed. This guy really got on her nerves. All she wanted to do was continuing playing.<br>He sighed. "Alright then", he said calm. The brunett excepted from him an angry face, but that wasn't the case. He smiled lightly to her. "See you tomorrow!", he said, waving up to her, turned around and went off.  
>Mado looked suprised at him while he went off. After he was away she went in her room and sat on her bed. "This guy is very strange", she tought. "Not snapping out because I gave him naughty answers. I don't understand people like him."<em>

"I guess I get up now", Mado decieded, wash herself and then went on playing NASU. She just played, but din't concentrate at all today. She always had to think about the boy. He confused her a lot. On one side she doesn't want him to come over and always hoped that he never comes again. But on the other side she felt glad when he was around. She didn't show it, but she really did. What he was doing to her? She doesn't want that! No! She hates other people! She could never like someone!  
>"Argh! This idiot is getting on my nerves! One day I will throw something at him and tell him never to come again!", she shouted angrily. But eait... She tried a few time. She threw some books from her shelf at him and told him to leave, but the boy didn't. He just said he wanted to return her books one day when he had finished them and climb up to her apartment. Great. He made her angry at this time and Madotsuki also gave him a <strong><span>REASON<span>** to climb up. How great it turned out. So she gave up on that.  
>She was pressing the buttons on her controller to hard. She was able to caught at least some of the eggplants, but very soon she missed one and "Gamer Over" plopped up.<br>She played for... She didn't know how long, but probably two hours. She wanted to retry but suddenly heard some noices from outside. On her balcony. She couldn't see something because the door was closed and her hangings hang before them.  
>She frightened. "No... It can't be", she wispered. She tought about that, but shook her head. "No, probably not the boy. Maybe a thief", she tought, looking around her room. She had to find a weapon, very fast. "How about a book again? I don't have more", she tought and decieded to do it.<br>She went to her shelf, taking one of her few books she still had out, ran to door, opened, threw it on someone's head while shouted:"Get the hell out of here before I make you jump down!"  
>It was a succes. Mado didn't miss the person. He fell on the ground with the book on his face.<br>"Ouch. What was that for?", he asked. "Before entering my room and steal something!", she answerd angrily. "Now climb down!"  
>"Please calm down, it's just me."<br>"Who? I don't know you!"  
>He took the book out of his face and sat up. "You don't regonize me?", he asked. She looked suprised at him. It was the white haired boy.<br>"Y... You? But how did you came up here?", she asked. "I brought a ledder with me and climbed up", he answerd. "I had to do something."  
>"What? Annoying me? I don't need that?"<br>"No, no. Returning something to you."  
>He stood up and gave Mado a back. She didn't ask but took it. It was heavy. "What's in this?", she asked. "Rocks?" "No. These are your books", he answerd. "I wanted to return them to you since I finshed them all", he answerd with a light smile on his face. She sighed. So he really meant it, reading them and returning them. Oh god, this guy is crazy. But it was kinda nice of him. He tought about that. She had to say it.<br>"Th... Thanks", she muttered. "And I tought you just joked." "Why should I?", he said to her. "I keep what I am saying... Mostly."  
>"Well, since you have finished that you can leave I guess."<br>"No, I can't. You may need some help."  
>"No, I don't! That's finished in 10 minutes! So go!"<br>"I won't. Together we will finish sooner. And you need help carrying the back, am I right?", he asked as he looked at her. She didn't know why, but his eyes told her that he knew it. He knew that it really was heavy. Or maybe she said out loud that there may be rocks in it. It wasn't hard to tell for him.  
>"So, shall we go in?", the white haired boy asked. Mado nodded and gave him the back in his hands. She wide opened the door so the boy could enter.<p>

The first minutes went like this: They didn't talk to each other. They were quiet while they returned the books into the shelf toghether. Madotsuki felt strange. She was glad that someone was on her side. But didn't want to admit that. She always told herself:"No! I never felt glad! But why now? Is it because of him?"  
>She felt like breaking the silence, so she did. "Um... What's your name?", she asked a bit nervously without looking in his face. But he looked at her, a bit puzzled. "I tought you don't want to know. Why all of sudden?", he asked. "I changed my mind", she answerd. "Am I not allowed to?"<br>"No, I never said that."  
>"So, then answer if you don't mind. I also will tell you mine."<br>He sighed. "Robin", he replied. "Nice name", Madotsuki said. Actually she would sound unimpressed, but this time she didn't. "I'm Madotsuki."  
>"Really? You don't joke, do you?"<br>"No, I don't! This is my real name."  
>"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to be mean to you."<br>After a while they had finished. The girl sat down on her bed. Why she was feeling so warm inside? Why? She never had this kind of feeling before. It wasn't normal.  
>She just starred at Robin. Giving him the fault for having this feeling. Well, she would lie if she wouldn't say it feels great. But she had to blame him. She din't want that. But she wasn't starring at him because...<br>"Do you want me to leave now?", he asked. "I can go if you..." "No, stay please. At least for a while", she inturrupted him suddenly. She didn't know why she said that. She had to. It just came out. But this time there was no way back. She wants to tell him to stay over.  
>"How about... Playing 'NASU' together?", she suggested. "Yeah. I just show it. Even if I don't want it", she tought. "I want him to leave! But can't say that out loud."<br>"What's 'NASU'?", Robin asked. "It's a game", she answerd. "The game I'm always playing on my NES."  
>"That game? What is it about?"<br>"You have to see it. I show you."  
>Mado turned her console on. The game started. "It's just about catching this eggplants", she explained and showed. "You see?" She played it. It took a few minutes until she missed one of the eggplants. he watched her.<br>"Do you want to try?", she asked him, handing the controller in his hand. "Umm... Yes, if I'm allowed to", he said and took it.  
>Mado explained him how he had to play. The controls. Actually they were very simple so he understood very fast. Then he started and played. The first times he even missed the first eggplant, but tried it again and again. She watched Robin playing, also gave him some tipps how he may could do better.<br>She had to admit. She had a lot of fun while he stayed. She even forgot her disgust of other people and became more happy. She tought it wasn't right to feel that way at first but realized that it was alright later. Just for now she wanted to have fun with him.

Robin took the hagings to the side while it was Mado's turn to play 'NASU' and looked outside. "Is it already that late?", he said suprised as he saw it already turned dark. "I have to go!" She paused and looked at him. "Already?", she said a bit disappointed. "But you're next. i wanted to play longer with you."  
>"I'm sorry, but I really have to. Maybe the others will be worried about me if I won't return."<br>"The others?"  
>"My friends at the Smash-Mansion. Sorry Madotsuki, but I really have to."<br>"Why are you apogolizing?", she asked him puzzled. "It's alright. I understand. Just go ."  
>He went on the balcony and checked if his ledder still stood there. It was. The brunett went to the door and looked outside. "Hey Robin", she began. "You will come again tomorrow, will you?" He turned around and just starred at her. "Hey, I asked something!", she remembered him. Than he nodded. "Yes. We will continue playing tomorrow", he promised and climbed down.<br>madotsuki waited until he was away and also went on the balcony. She looked unto the sky and smiled. When was the last time she smiled? Maybe years. But she didn't care. She smiled again, and that was the only thing mattering for her now.  
>"I didn't know playing and become friends with someone could cheer me up."<p> 


End file.
